


Like What You See

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Monster High
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal, Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Dirty Thoughts, Doggy Style, F/M, French Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Porn, Seduction, Sexy Times, Shower Sex, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: What happens when a single minor accident involving Monster High's favorite normie Jackson Jekyll makes him end up in the ghouls's locker room, mostly the shower where a certain nature-loving ecopunk presides?





	Like What You See

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Monster High or anything associated with the series. Monster High and its characters are owned and associated by Mattel and the author of the Monster High books, Lisi Harrison. Anyway, since I'm aching to do another lemon, I've decided to start right away by doing yet another couple I'm totally obsessed with: Venus McFlytrap and Jackson Jekyll! So get ready to pack some Sweet Chili-flavored Doritos and some Coca-Cola and enjoy, my gangstas!

Jackson Jekyll sighed in total defeat. He had every right to be tired and angry after what went on today at the halls of Monster High. The fact that he had detention over something he barely even did without proof was pretty much the worst end of it. The reason why he ended up in detention after school was the fact that Heath Burns, Invisi Billy and Manny Taur had decided to play a prank on the principal of their school, Headless Headmistress Bloodgood. The prank of course was very simple: The headmistress would come in as always and sit on chair full of thumbtacks, making her scream like a crying banshee. After all, there was nothing wrong than going a little old-school for extra kicks. When you pretty much used every single prank left in the book, you always have to go for the classics, which is what both Heath, Invisi Billy and Manny did.  
  
When Bloodgood did find out, it gave the three men enough time to bolt out of there at the nick of time, therefore sprinting all throughout the halls of Monster High in hopes that the headmistress wouldn't catch them. When Jackson walked by them apparently, Manny tossed him the bag full of thumbtacks before the trio disappeared completely. Jackson was confused on why he would be holding a bag of thumbtacks in the first place. The confusion cost him big time as Bloodgood caught him with the bag of tacks in hand, therefore making Jackson Jekyll stay in detention thanks to the pranksters. Luckily for Jackson it was only nothing short of a 30 minute detention that he went through.  
  
After the 30 minutes were finally up, Jackson Jekyll had finally left the detention room with a notice in hand asking him that if he pulled anything like this again, then he would even spend an even longer time in detention. Time like that would suck for Jackson big time, and that was something that he didn't want truth be told.  
  
"Thank goodness that was over," The specs-wearing geek said to himself before putting the notice back in his pocket and muttered to himself, "Ugggh, why couldn't that been Heath and his guys instead of me? I would've loved to see that..."  
  
While he kept walking down that now-empty hallway of the school grounds (knowing that school was already closed by that point), he felt his stomach grumble out of thirst. Jackson noticed this right away and stopped for a short minute, indicating his problem first hand.  
  
"Speaking of which, I gotta get me some soda somewhere. I'm thirsty." Jackson replied once more, looking to both the left and right in hopes of finding a soda machine.  
  
As luck would have it though, Jackson managed to find a soda machine next to where the gymnasium was located. The nerd quickly dug into his pockets and immediately pulled out four useful quarters for him to use. One by one, he inserted those coins into the slot, making him only one quarted away from taking that 20 liter Coca Col-AH from the machine's hands.  
  
"Ohhh man, I'm so thirsty for one..." Jackson thought with his licking lips as he pulled out the last coin.  
  
Before he could send that very last quarter in the slot though, a fly appeared around Jackson's glasses, scaring him completely!

"AH, GET OFF!" The nerd shouted, trying to swat the fly away.  
  
That of course, forced his quarter to go down to the floor and letting Jackson kick it away with his shoe. It took him seconds for Jackson to finally swat the fly away and restore vision to his senses.  
  
"It's about time he's gone, now that--" Jackson said before being cutoff with realization, "Where in the hell did my quarter go?"  
  
It took Jackson only five seconds to wander his head around until he saw his quarter being fled away from him.  
  
"There it is!" He exclaimed, immediately coming after his last coin.  
  
It wouldn't be a long chase truth be told as his quarter slid under a room somewhere. Jackson came to a huge stop, only for him to look up at the sign with a big gulp on his face, which read:  
  
Ghouls Locker Room  
  
Jackson's heart was palpitating out of total fear.  
  
Out of every room here in Monster High, his quarter had to roll inside the ghouls locker room. The only place where Jackson feared of going where he would have never been before. Not that it was a bad thing, though. I mean, Jackson did like the ghouls here in the school knowing how cute and beautiful they were to the point where they would literally make him shy and all, but the fact and realization of going inside the girls locker room definitely made him gulp with a huge lump on his throat. What if the ghouls inside there were talking? What if they were gossiping about some hot manster that got transferred here?   
  
Or even yet...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...what if they were undressing?

No, that's impossible. Jackson wouldn't think that would happen to him at all. I mean, walk into a girls locker room while they were changing sounded so frickin' preposterous. But either way, Jackson decided to risk it right away.  
  
"Okay, maybe I'll go in, find the quarter and get the hell out of here in a flash." Jackson thought to himself before going in.  
  
And just like he thought much to his relief, there was no ghouls in the locker room.  
  
Thank god.  
  
However, Jackson was alarmed silently at the sound of a shower running. The sound was very suspicious to the nerd himself. There was no way that there would be a hot ghoul taking a shower all by herself. I mean, there was absolutely no way Jackson could envision that image running through his perverted head.  
  
Or maybe, it must've been that some ghoul had accidentally left the shower on and didn't even bother to turn it off. Jackson definitely thought that to himself right away.  
  
"Huh, guess someone left the shower on. Might as go well turn it off and get out of here."  
  
While he was heading to the bathroom in order right away though, his luck finally turned a bit well for him when he found out one of his quarters laying in the shower floor.  
  
"Ah, there you are!" Jackson quietly said as he quickly scurried away to the ghouls' shower room.  
  
Trying not to slip one bit, Jackson carefully babystepped inside and managed to bend over, grabbing the lost quarter from the floor.  
  
"There's no way I'm gonna lose you again." He said to the quarter before putting it back in his pocket.  
  
When he looked back up though, his jaw dropped at the image he saw next.

It was nothing more than a hot smokin' ghoul in the nude taking a shower under those trillion beads of hot water. Jackson, needless to say, was immediately awestruck and surprised at the scene standing a mile beside him. In fact, it didn't take too long for the nerd to get a little closer to the hot and steamy image itself, therefore analyzing her entire identity like a book. Jackson knew who that long flowing green/violet hair, flawless green skin, fluttering bluish eyes, bright pink lips belonged to in the first place.  
  
The ghoul Jackson was gazing at was Monster High's resident eco-punk, Venus McFlytrap. Just seeing Venus in her flawless nude form being washed like that made Jackson's heart pump out of his chest twice as fast. His eyes gazed upon her ample casketball-shaped boobs, which was now being drenched and dripped down by trillion tiny beads of water per second. He then stared down her body to see the water drip down to Venus's perfectly V-shaped womanhood like a clock slowing down time. Her hot puffy green pussy somehow didn't just make Jackson's entire mouth water out of hunger just by looking at it head-on, but just by gazing at with such admiration that it literally started to make the nerd feel very erect inside his tight little pants.

Venus then turned her back behind him without even knowing just to bend herself over, therefore letting Jackson take a gaze at her wet and curvaceous green badonkadonk. His eyes became mesmerized of how firm and fit that her ass was, not even showing one ounce of cellulite around the legs. And the way she jiggled when she moved in a very enticing wet fashion drove Jackson even more erect and hard as he could ever be, even having his bulge beg to Jackson down below to break free out of the fabric from his pants. However, Jackson was frozen in pure lust to strip himself off right away, obviously being too hypnotized by Venus's centerfold-like body much to the nerd's sudden urges.

He was having the time of his life gawking at Venus up close when all of a sudden...  
  
"Like what you see, Jackson?"  
  
"AGH! Venus!" The nerd yelped, quickly covering his eyes while shouting. "I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO WALK IN ON YOU, HONESTLY! MY QUARTER KINDA ROLLED INSIDE THE GIRLS LOCKER ROOM AND INTO THE SHOWER, AND I'VE BEEN TRYING NOT TO SNEAK IN LIKE SOME KIND OF PERVERT! I REALLY DIDN'T MEAN TO CATCH YOU LIKE THIS, PLEASE BE REASONABLE WITH ME! THIS WAS ALL JUST AN ACCIDENT!"  
  
Jackson continued to shut his eyes in fear, knowing the beatdown that Venus was about to soon unleash on him was gonna be quick, swift and painful. Oh, why did he have to listen to his urges in the first place?  
  
As much as he wanted to experience a huge nature-induced beatdown, the only thing Venus did was let out a chuckle in front of the frightened nerd.  
  
"You can open your eyes, Jackson. I'm not gonna hurt you." She reassured him sweetly.

Jackson immediately opened his eyes, only to see the busty ample Venus stand very close to him with a sweet smile plastered on her face. The nerd immediately felt his whole face blush as red blood itself. Just the sight of a luscious Venus standing in front of him nearly made his entire nose bleed as a result (luckily it didn't bleed).  
  
Trying not to show fear at all, Jackson uttered in curiosity, "You're... you're not gonna kill me?"  
  
"Jackson, I wouldn't want to hurt somebody cute as you." winked the eco-rebel.  
  
"You wouldn't?" raised Jackson's eyebrow.  
  
"No," Venus shook her head gently before saying in quite a flirtatious manner, "Jackson, if you wanted to see me shower, you've could've asked..."

"I, uh..." Jackson's voice soon trailed, once Venus immediately caressed his chest with the tip of her leaf-encrusted finger.  
  
It wasn't long before her finger then lead up to his chin and around his face, mostly to his lips in which she shushed him entirely. The only thing that surrounded Jackson in his tracks was the mysterious seductive aura that Venus shot from her eyes and onto his, whispering to him in a sensual tone:  
  
"You were saying, stud...?"  
  
"Um, V... Venus?" stuttered Jackson.  
  
"Yes?" she asked him with fluttering eyelashes.  
  
Trying not to shy away from Venus McFlytrap's sensuous voice, Jackson uttered out in response, "Can... can I join you in the shower..."

Venus couldn't find an answer to that little question of his, but she did manage to respond to him in the best way Venus knew how.  
  
She immediately enchanted Jackson's own lips with hers in a very seductive kiss, thereby intoxicating him with an ounce of passion that had surged inside Jackson like an electronic eon. He had never felt something so fresh, so moist and so everlasting as Venus's entire supple strawberry-colored lips before.

Jackson had no clue on how to respond to that kiss. He couldn't know if he wanted to let Venus go, but after knowing how much warm and vibrating her tongue felt inside his mouth, Jackson immediately returned it with a kiss of his own only this time deepening it by cocking his head to the side. The feeling immediately made both Jackson and Venus breathless as ever, getting the makeout session between them much hotter per second and per minute. It grew so hot that it immediately aroused Jackson's entire erection to the point where it really needed to break out of his pants very badly.  
  
Venus immediately looked down and witnessed that huge bulge ready to break out of his grey khakis soon enough. She drove the nerd especially crazy when Venus's hands got a hold of his big bulge, caressing it very softly, nicely and gently so that she could hear Jackson erupt in a very slight moan of pleasure. He loved the feeling of her soft hands stroking his tight little package whenever Venus could get the chance. By then, she stroked him so much that her lips desperately couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Mmmmm, gimme some of that cock..." Venus whispered up to him, proceeding to unbuckle Jackson and get a hold of his zipper at the same time.

She sent it down very slowly, letting his pressing cock emerge from the tight white fabric-covered jeans that covered it. Venus felt her eyes literally bulge out of her sockets when the eco-rebel suddenly realized how big and hung Jackson was. No other manster or normie in Monster High was THIS big. Venus immediately licked her strawberry-flavored lips, obviously thinking to herself how much of him she was gonna take inside either her mouth or her supple curvaceous ass.  
  
Venus wasted no time stroking the nerd off a bit gently, building some pressure and momentum to his throbbing erection. Jackson felt himself huff and puff repeatedly knowing how good and tight her hand around his long-studded cock was in return. She kept her hand moving up and down his shaft while letting her tongue flicker and flutter around a good portion of his big wrinkly scrotum. The nerd emitted a deep sensuous hiss in response to the increased stroking that Venus's own hand was inflicting all over his throbbing penis. The ecopunk kept stroking him until her tongue immediately touched the tip of Jackson's cock, swirling it all around until she immediately charged inside all of the nerd's ten inches. Venus proceeded to bob her head gently, sucking him off without any trouble at all. She went so deep that the head of Jackson's entire phallus managed to touch her gag reflex, therefore reaching deep throat status at best while making Jackson squirm lustfully out of his shoes.  
  
"Ohhhh, Venus... ohhh... ohhhh, god..."  
  
The nerd moaned as Venus continued to polish the rest of his bulging erection off with her gleaming saliva. The attractive eco-punk imagined Jackson entire's manmeat as one big juicy freezepop she was licking at. Her tongue would wrap around side-to-side, front to back and even in a full complete circle just to get in every last drop. And she planned to get in every last drop coming from out of Jackson's own entire length itself. The luscious Venus stepped up her speed by sucking the nerd off fast and furious without getting one single breath in. The pressure that Jackson's entire cock built up proved mighty, making it enough for the nerd to leak out some of that hot pre-cum for Venus to immediately lick off.   
  
Jackson immediately felt his hips shudder around when Venus licked that tip around in a teasing away. Seconds passed as the sucking kept increasing over, over and over again until finally, his firm hips convulsed out of control to the point where he immediately lost all control.  
  
"Venus, I'm... I'm gonna cum...!"

He moaned out as a jolt of his seed immediately squirted out of his tip and melted right inside Venus's hot slippery mouth, taking in every ounce of his hot mesmerizing load one at a time. And boy, did he moan so loud. It was so loud that the sound of his eruptive moan started scaring off the birds that were scattered all around the rooftop over Monster High. Luckily, the rest of the people didn't hear it from a distance, which proved to be total relief from Jackson himself because otherwise if someone did hear his lustful moan, they would blab to the headmistress and Jackson and Venus would both find themselves in trouble (which they didn't). Jackson continued to moan his heart the best as he could, literally forcing more of his seed to spritz throughout Venus's seed-filled mouth in return. The flavor was very enticing for Venus to endure yet taste around her thick strawberry-scented lips like a drop of delicious silky coconut milk.  
  
Once she finally sucked every ounce of his tangy manmilk off, she carefully managed to get up off her knees and treat Jackson with another infectious kiss before carefully walking over to the hot torrential shower, bending her own supple curves over just to tease the nerd and his entire hard-on altogether. Jackson's eyes was carefully fixated across Venus's curvaceous bottom, smacking it like a stripper ever could before replying to him with such sensuous desire:  
  
"C'mon, Jackson. Don't you wanna fuck this ass...?"  
  
With a tone like that, there was no way Jackson was gonna refuse that one single demand given to him. He knew what a horny nerd like him would have to do.  
  
Jackson immediately took off his glasses along with his sweater vest and his buttoned up yellow long-sleeved shirt, exposing to Venus his slim, yet impressive six-pack abs. The horny Venus felt mighty impressed on how well Jackson took care of that body of his. Venus never knew that such a nerd like Jackson could be very sexy and desirable under those clothes of his, making him such a hunkier stallion. Just the way she was hypnotizing him with her nature-induced bubble butt definitely forced Jackson to break out of his shell in such unbelievable fashion.  
  
The nerd finally approached her soaked rump with elegant flair, using some of the steaming hot water to lube up the rest of his slippery wet phallus, which he positioned across her wet folds really nicely. Jackson took in a deep breath before he finally found the willpower to thrust inside her very tight clit, forcing a horny Venus to moan loudly, "OHHHHH, JACKSON!"

Jackson immediately paced his hips back and forth in a smooth motion while looking at the image of his studded erection forcing itself into Venus's hypnotized pussy repeatedly. The rebellious ecorebel yelped and moaned in sweet vaginal pain, taking in every inch of Jackson inside her ass that she ever could. She hung onto the metal shower bar as tight as she could with every single thrust she experienced per second. Jackson felt another lusting hiss go through him when her hot soaked pussy juices began to soak all throughout his member, acting as lubricant in order to let his thrusts go faster and wilder all through her clit.  
  
And faster and faster he did, increasing his thrusts tenfold per second in which Jackson's hands had to hang on and squeeze into Venus's curvy supple assmeat in order to keep his member from plopping out of her rump. The attractive plantgirl's moans were now thrown in into overdrive, sounding like a row of crying angels being trapped in a tornado full of lust. It never sounded so perfect and flawless in Jackson's entire ears. The nerd plunged even more deeper and deeper into Venus's supple ass in which the thrusting was so fast, it literally came close to making Venus reach her inner climax all throughout his studded member. He could definitely feel the vibration in her ass taking effect already as Venus let out one lustful cry heading through her lips.  
  
"OHHHH... OHHH, I'M CUMMING, I'M CUMMING, I'M CUMMING!"  
  
That signal forced Jackson to finally plop out of Venus while letting his throbbing member and scrotum get soaked half to death by her orgasmic love juices non-stop, creating quite a sizzling sensation to both of their cum-drenched loins. Her jiggling hips also spasmed and twerked to her amusement, even going so far to grind the rest of Jackson's entire manhood upwards like a metal stripping pole. The feeling Jackson got from her grinding ass was so amazing that it forced more of the pre-cum Jackson had earlier to leak up once again, setting up the anticipation for an climax of his own.

He was miles away from climaxing however as Jackson felt like there was more work needed to be done inside Venus. The two ended up going face to face against each other only for Jackson to lift up the ecopunk off her feet and set her on top of the metal bar, therefore letting Venus hop up on his hardened lap. Jackson immediately stroked his member up and down in order to keep his hard-on hung and nice before he positioned the tip of his cock around her tight clit once more. It took his erected cock a minute just to tease her however, basically grinding her exposed pussy as a way to get some of her juices slathering around his bulging penis once more. Jackson got his throbbing member hard enough for him to finally inject himself inside Venus nice and easy without any trouble. The busty green-haired ecorebel ended up wrapping her hands around his neck, getting a lot tighter with every pressing thrust coming from under his hips.  
  
"Ohhhhh, Jackson... ohhhhh, fuck my pussy hard!" Venus pleaded out of pure desperation.  
  
Jackson immediately obliged to Venus's request and immediately pumped her ass harder, thrusting upwards with pure unadulterated speed. He took the time to stare down at her plump ample chest with desire, which bounced and jiggled repeatedly in hypnotizing fashion. Her chest nearly stood out as a 36 EE cup, obviously bigger than the palm of Jackson's hand which managed to squeeze her green melon-sized globes tightly. Venus felt her long tongue purr and hiss from the feeling of his hand groping and massaging her tits repeatedly much to his delight. He wasn't finished with her busty chest though as his tongue decided to tease around her nipple, licking it around in sweet little circles to make them erect in his face as ever. Venus immediately increased her moans non-stop in response to Jackson's tongue swirling every part of her wet juicy green tits. At this point, the seductive ecowoman didn't know what drove her especially crazy: Jackson's long-bulbous cock or his long snake-like tongue.   
  
The nerd kept hammering his massive dong inside her pussy nonstop before Jackson suddenly felt a vibration go through his legs. He knew his climax and orgasm was coming very close, so he immediately stepped up his pace and thrusted fast and furiously, literally making Venus bounce in an infectious way. Venus immediately decided to step the pleasure up between them by rubbing and circling her entire pussy around, forcing a one-on-one battle between the moans they were shooting out against once another in fierce competition. Jackson kept banging, penetrating, thrusting and fucking her with the manner of a gruesome sex-crazed monster until he finally felt little tiny sprinkles of his pre-cum shooting up inside her, therefore making him completely lose it altogether.  
  
"Fuck, I'm... I'M GONNA CUM AGAIN!" Jackson warned her loudly.  
  
Knowing he was getting close, Venus moaned out to him, "Yes... YES OHHHHH, POLLINATE MY PUSSY!"  
  
With one final thrust, Jackson exploded with a earth-shaking moan as he spewed out what was left of his gigantic load all inside Venus like a dangerous supervolcano. The nerd's hips convulsed nonstop as streams of his seed began splurting out inside Venus's entire womb, filling her up to the top so much that some of his hot load began dripping down her entire clit, which was immediately washed away thanks to the soothing sounds of the hot shower that had been soaking their bodies very respectfully. Venus felt her own body being tarnished and degraded letting her horny self get the best of her, but with the way she seduced Jackson in order to take advantage of this sensual situation made it well worth it to get the pleasure she wanted out of the him.  
  
The two spent their time making out in front of the steaming showers and sharing an embrace with one another before Venus said with inner seductive desire, "So, stud... how was it for you?"  
  
Jackson took him only a second to catch his breath before whispering to her, "It... it was amazing."  
  
"I could say the same thing," Venus winked once more while treating him to yet another enticing tongue kiss, "You think we shouldn't tell anyone what we did?" She added.  
  
With a chuckle, Jackson said in pure desire, "Yeah, I think it'll be just between us..."  
  
The geek obviously didn't have to feel bad with what he did. Of course, with pleasure that he received from the busty and seductive nature-lover herself, Jackson was kinda glad he got himself in this well-worth predicament in the first place. It was given clear in the nerd's entire mind that it definitely proved to be an experience worth remembering for him to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna lie, I just love to write hot smutty Monster High stories and which Jackson gets laid like the bonafide BOSS that he is. That's why he's always my favorite male character in Monster High. Well, next to Invisi Billy of course.
> 
> Anyway, off to work my next Monster High lemon, mostly involving Frankie and Draculaura. If that is, if you all wanna see some hot lesbian smut coming from me. Anyway, read, review, leave some feedbacks if you want. Until then, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off!


End file.
